


Anata no tame ni shinu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo siento, Yuri. Lo siento, pero he tenido que hacerlo. Yamada... estaba tan cerca de ti hoy. Sólo vi rojo.”Chinen lloraba, tumbado entre esas sábanas manchadas con su sangre. Lloraba, y pensaba de no merecerlo, pensaba que Yuya no tuviera razón de dudar, y que entre él y Ryosuke nunca había estado algo, que no tenía que sentirse culpable por algo que no había hecho.Sin embargo, se quedaba en silencio, porque no sabía lo que sus palabras podían desencadenar.





	Anata no tame ni shinu

**Anata no tame ni shinu**

**(Morir por ti)**

Yuri lloraba.

Tenía gana de llorar todas sus lágrimas, y no importaba se iba a sentirse mal, no importaba si alguien lo viera, porque no había nada diferente de hacer por él, porque no importaba su dignidad, porque no tenía una.

_Yuya empujaba dentro de él, brutal, casi como si su propósito fuera lo de herirlo y no de llegar al orgasmo. Le apretaba una cadera, tanto que Yuri tenía una clara percepción de sus dedos que dejaban huellas en su piel, y sabía que iba a quedarse con un cardenal. Como siempre. _

Pensó en la noche pasada, y todo el dolor que había sentido, que aún sentía, fue como si reapareciera, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese instante, como si siguiera sintiendo las manos de Yuya encima.

La mañana era la parte más difícil.

Estaba despierto desde casi media hora, teniendo cuidado, esperando que Takaki se despertara lo más tarde posible.

Puntualmente, cuando se levantaba, iba de él y lo abrazaba, lo apretaba, pasando los dedos en los contornos de las heridas que él mismo le había infligido, con una mirada tan culpable que lo hacía sentir como si fuera Yuri que se equivocaba, como si de alguna manera lo hubiera provocado, como si lo hubiera obligado a hacerle daño.

Y Chinen odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Odiaba pensar de merecerlo, odiaba pensar que fuera su culpa, y que por eso Yuya sufría.

Pero no sabía lo que hacer.

Porque cuando Yuya tenía sus ataques de cólera aparentemente sin justificación y empezaba a golpearlo, Yuri le odiaba de lo más profundo de su ser, y pensaba que quería verlo muerto, y cada golpe de su mano en su cara y su cuerpo reforzaban su convicción.

Cuando, en cambio, llegaba mañana y veía esos ojos, y esas manos que antes le habían hecho tan daño se hacían más delicadas en su piel, sentía todo el odio desaparecer, cambiar dirección, dirigido sólo a sí mismo, porque Takaki estaba muy bueno a convencerlo de ser la causa de todo.

_“Lo siento, Yuri. Lo siento, pero he tenido que hacerlo. Yamada... estaba tan cerca de ti hoy. Sólo vi rojo.” _

_Chinen lloraba, tumbado entre esas sábanas manchadas con su sangre. Lloraba, y pensaba de no merecerlo, pensaba que Yuya no tuviera razón de dudar, y que entre él y Ryosuke nunca había estado algo, que no tenía que sentirse culpable por algo que no había hecho. _

_Sin embargo, se quedaba en silencio, porque no sabía lo que sus palabras podían desencadenar. _

Bebió despacio su café, cuidado con el tajo que el mayor le había hecho en el labio. A maquillaje no iban a ser felices, una vez más.

Quería quedarse en casa, para siempre. No tener que ver a nadie, no llevar a falsas convicciones sobre sus relaciones con personas que no fueran Yuya, quedarse sólo con él, y disfrutar ese amor por el cual había luchado, y que había acabado siendo un soñar despierto.

Yuri estaba harto de esa vida, pero aún no estaba listo a renunciar a Yuya, aunque su instinto de sobrevivencia siguiera diciéndole que un día iba a pasar algo más, que un día Takaki iba a perder el control y Yuri iba a morir bajo esas manos de que tanto había deseado sentir el toque.

¿Cuánto estaba justo arriesgar, llegado aquí?

No lo era, y lo sabía. No era justo que Yuya le sacara todo lo que tenía, que le sacara su vida, su dignidad, y ese amor que Yuri estaba seguro que podía seguir sintiendo.

Oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y aguantó la respiración.

Yuya caminó en la concina con paso lento, murmurando un saludo mientras se servía una taza de café.

Se sentó a su lado, extendiendo una mano hacia su brazo, rozándoselo, y Yuri tuvo que hacer un llamamiento a todo su control para no rechazar ese toque.

“Te... ¿te duele?” preguntó el mayor, trazando el contorno de un cardenal en el hombro.

Chinen sonrió. Era lo menos indicado de hacer, quizás, pero al final no había algo correcto.

“No te preocupar, Yuu. Va a pasar, como siempre.” murmuró, al seguir bebiendo su café, mientras el mayor no dejaba de tocarlo, poniéndose en pie y yendo detrás de él, abrazándolo y apretándolo contra su pecho, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Y Yuri lloró un poco más, porque eso era el único alivio que le estaba concedido, y porque por la enésima vez estaba obligado a rendirse frente al hecho que Yuya lo amaba realmente.

Lo amaba, y por ese amor Yuri estaba herido cada noche, y por ese mismo amor Yuri sentía que su vida se había acabado ya.

Dejó que lo abrazara, y se desmayó contra de él.

Esos brazos, al final, eran todo lo que había deseado.

~

Chinen apenas tenía éxito de guardar los ojos abiertos.

Estaban hinchados, con cardenales. Acompañaban bien a su cara, marcada por rasguños, por sangre, así como lo restante de su cuerpo.

Esa noche le había parecido no tener fin.

Yuya había perdido el poco control que normalmente guardaba, y Yuri había pagado las consecuencias.

Ni siquiera había entendido el detonante, pero nunca lo hacía.

Miraba en su imagen en el espejo.

Eso no podía ser el amor que Yuya sentía por él, no podía creer que la rabia fuera tanta de hacerlo desaparecer, como si en realidad no fuera fuerte bastante de resistirle.

Y ni siquiera lo de Yuri lo era, no más.

Se había rendido al décimo bofetón, antes de perder la cuenta.

Se había rendido a los puños, se había rendido a los rasguños, se había rendido a la erección de Yuya que empujaba dentro de él, mientras Yuri no se sentía nada más que una envoltura vacía.

Al final, Yuya podía hacerle todo lo que quería, porque ambos sabían que nunca iba a acabar, que ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar.

Aunque sintiendo dolor ahora, la luz del día iba a llevar otra vez el perdón, y Yuri no podía permitírselo.

Algo, al final, de verdad podía cambiar.

Yendo separado de su cuerpo, algo que había vuelto muy bueno a hacer, volvió en la habitación.

No eran suyas las manos que agarraban la almohada, las que la tenían contra la cara de Yuya, no era suyo el cuerpo que resistía a la rebelión del mayor, con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Entró en razón cuando miró el cadáver de su novio, cuando lloró todas sus lágrimas, una vez más, y cuando pensó que las manos de Yuya ya no iban a tocarlo más.

Que no iban a herirlo, que, pero tampoco iban a acariciarlo.

Que su boca ya no iba a morderlo, pero que esos labios ya no iban a besarlo.

Que ese cuerpo ya no iba a empujar dentro el suyo contra su voluntad, pero que ya no iba a sentir el calor de esa piel calentarlo y tranquilizarlo cuando no tenía éxito de dormirse durante la noche.

Volvió hacia el baño, llorando.

Entre los cardenales, le parecía de no tener éxito de ver, y quizás no estaba mejor así.

Fue consciente de sí mismo cuando una de las navajas de Yuya se movió a través de su muñeca.

Una vez. Dos.

La sangre goteaba en el suelo del baño, pero él no sentía dolor.

Las rodillas cedieron, y Yuri supe que al final había llegado el momento.

Nunca iba a dejar que fuera Yuya a matarle.

Nunca habría dejado que tuviera una culpa tan grande.

Porque lo amaba, ¿no?

Sí.

Los dos de ellos iban a amarse para la eternidad.


End file.
